fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising November 4th, 2016
(Video recap of last weeks show plays. Highlights of KOTR quarterfinals are shown; video package showcases Katsuyori Shibata, Heyman punishes Scurll and announces that Sabre is out of action, Addiction and Briscoes are shown making their debuts, the Latino Section is established; Ricochet defeats Christopher Girard and calls out Scurll to no avail) SEGMENT 1: (ReDRagon's theme hits to a mixed reaction as they walk down to the ring) Bobby Fish: Allow me to introduce to you, the The Ambassador of Kickassador Kyle O'Reilly and the Dalai Lama of Yokohama, the INFAMOUS Bobby Fish, the baddest team on God's green earth, REDRAGON! O'Reilly: That's right Bobby, that's right. Former tag team champs here in the States, multi-time tag team champions in Japan, we've kicked ass all over the world but we haven't quite been able to do that here in RRW. Things were going fine for us when we got signed, we got wins, that's what mattered. Then we got couple of title shots and sadly we lost. So we became bitter, we started blaming anyone BUT ourselves for our losses when in reality, it was our fault. Fish: We used to be standard bearers for tag teams across the world. If you want the title of the best team in the world, you had to beat us. We used to be nearly unbeatable back in the day. Now, it seems like beating us has been a regular thing. But not anymore. ReDRagon aren't anyone's punching bags. It's a fresh start for new ReDRagon. New attitude, more focus and more determination from now on. Starting right now, we're gonna kick and punch through every team on this roster until we got to the top of the mountain. So in honor of our re-debut, we're issuing an open challenge to ANY team out there. (Paul London's and Brian Kendrick's theme hits as Londrick walk out to negative reaction) MATCH 1: ReDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly) vs Londrick (Paul London and Brian Kendrick) - Tag Team Match Londrick put on a strong performance but ReDRagon pulls off a convincing win after O'Reilly taps out London via cross armbreaker (After the match, Fish and O'Reilly offer handshakes. London and Kendrick extend their arms but pull them back and walk away as the fans boo) SEGMENT 2: (TJ Perkins is in the locker room, lifting weights as Drago approaches him. TJ quickly springs up to his feet) Drago: No reason to get startled. TJ: Why are you here? Drago: I've come to ask you for a favor. TJ: I rarely help my opponents. Drago: I want to compete against you again. TJ: You already have. And you beat me. We had a good match but that's it. Why do you want to face me again? Drago: Just friendly competition. TJ: I'm focused on my future and unfortunately, you're not a part of it. Drago: Either way, I''ve talked to Paul Heyman already and he signed the match for tonight. I'll see you out there. (Drago walks off as TJ looks on) MATCH 2: Drago vs TJ Perkins - Singles Match TJ wins at 12 minutes via Puma Suplex (Bridging tiger suplex) (After the match, TJ gives Drago the thumbs up and nods at Drago who nods back at TJ as well) SEGMENT 3: (Chris Jericho and Adam Cole are standing backstage) Jericho: There's no reason to worry. Our priority here isn't to win singles titles, it's to win the tag team titles, remember? Cole: Yeah, of course. Jericho: Then, those tag team titles will propel you in the main event and you will claim that main event spot and the world title that should've been yours in the first place. Cole: King of the Ring doesn't matter one bit to you or me. When I win that world title, I'm gonna be the most precious jewel this company has just like earlier this year. (Andrew Everett and Trevor Lee step into the scene) Lee: Guys, guys-'' ''Cole: Why are you here? I beat you. Everett: And I beat you. Jericho: Watch your mouth you stupid idiot. Everett: I beat you as well. So by that logic, we have two singles victories over you while you two have just one victory over us. So that kinda makes us the better team, I guess. Jericho: You haven't even faced us yet. And it's not even singles victories that give advantage to a certain tag team. It's the past success. And Adam and myself do have success as far as tag team wrestling go. Lee: What's that success? Losing in the finals of tag team tournament. Cole: Despite what you think, yes. What's your biggest success here? Beating Young Bucks. And where are they now? I mean, if you two were as good as you think you are, American Alpha would be facing you at COK, not LAX. Everett: We'll be next in line, don't worry. Paul Heyman pays a lot of attention to us. Cole: How could I not worry when after tonight, you probably won't walk for the rest of your life. Do you even know who you're facing tonight you moron? Everett: Yeah, and I intend to win that and I intend to win the finals as well. Jericho: I think it's about time someone knocked senses into that thick skull of yours. But we'll leave that to Cage. And when you lose, we'll be the first to say ''I told you so'' (Cole shows the middle finger to Everett who slaps his hand away as Cole and Jericho walk away) MATCH 3: KOTR Round of 4, Brian Cage vs Andrew Everett - Singles Match Everett locks in a standing headlock but Cage easily picks him up in the air and pushes him off of himself. Everett runs off the ropes but Cage knocks him down with shoulder tackle. Everett gets up and sends an elbow in Cage's forehead and runs off the ropes again. Everett ducks a big boot, then ducks a back elbow and then ducks a clothesline and hits a running dropkick on Cage but Cage barely moves. Everett hits another high angle dropkick but Cage just stands there before leveling Everett with a big boot. Everett retreats to the outside but Cage viciously throws him head and back first in the barricade several times. Cage then grabs Everett and whips him in the barricade again but Everett jumps on the barricade and hits a roundhouse kick on Cage. Cage staggers a bit and Everett runs forward but Cage back body drops him on the apron! Cage then picked Everett up and dropped him back first on the apron with back suplex. Everett rebounds from the impact and falls to the floor as Cage hits an elbow drop from the apron. Cage throws Everett in the ring and pins him but Everett kicks out at two. Cage hits several elbows in the back of Everett and knocks him down with a short arm clothesline. Cage hits two more clotheslines then pulls him for a swinging side slam backbreaker for two count. Cage whips Everett off the ropes but Everett rebounds and hits backflip headscissors. Cage retreats outside as Everett runs off the ropes and goes for tope con hilo but Cage catches him mid air and hits a sitout powerbomb on the ramp. Cage throws him inside the ring but Everett barely fights back with elbows. Cage pushes him away in the ropes and hits a hip toss onto the knee. Everett clutches his back in pain but Cage hits a springboard moonsault right on the back. Cage then toys around with Everett, evading his shots and hitting him with fallaway slam. Everett barely manages to roll away to the outside. Cage follows and whips him back first in the ring apron but Everett jumps again and hits a tornado DDT on the outside! Everett manages to roll him inside the ring and hits the phoenix splash! Everett pins but Cage kicks out at one and immediately gets up! Cage goes for spinning lariat but Everett ducks and jumps for a reverse frankensteiner. Cage manages to hold on and pulls Everett forward. Everett lands on his feet and runs. Cage throws him up in the air but Everett hits a double foot stomp in mid air! Everett goes for the pin but Cage easily kicks out at two. Cage gets up but Everett sends him down with a leg sweep. Everett goes for a standing moonsault but Cage gets the knees up. Cage again goes for a lariat but Everett ducks and hits a superkick. Cage barely moves but Everett jumps up for an enzuigiri. Cage staggers back a bit and Everett hits a roundhouse kick, rocking Cage! Everett runs off the ropes once more but Cage turns him inside out with the spinning lariat! Cage picks him up and hits a turnbuckle powerbomb before hitting the Lucha Destroyer (Verical suplex piledriver) for the decisive win. Winner at 15 minutes, Brian Cage SEGMENT 4: (Camera pans to an interview room where Marty Scurll is sitting, JoJo sitting next to him) JoJo: Marty, tonight you're facing ACH. Can we get your thoughts on him? (Marty looks on, completely ignoring JoJo) JoJo: Okay...tonight the semifinals on King of the Ring will occur, will you be paying close attention to the matches? (Marty gets irritated but continues to ignore JoJo) JoJo: ...Is there any particular reason as to why you didn't confront Ricochet last week? Scurll: Fuck off. JoJo: Excuse me? Scurll: You heard me. Fuck right off. Get your ass from that chair, walk 10 feet towards, open the door and get the fuck out of this room. What kind of an interviewer asks such generic questions? Oh yes, a rookie. You think I don't watch you perform your job? Every week, it's the same old questions. Can we get your thoughts on him, your thoughts on his actions, it's the same bullshit every week. That's the problem with people, they're not original. I used to unoriginal and generic as well. I know how it feels. Then I realized that I don't want to be like everyone else. I wanted to be different. I decided to take the umbrella, the glasses and the fur coat. But you JoJo, you're same just like everyone else. Wait, why are you still here? I told you to fuck off. I'm going to interview myself. (JoJo walks away) Now. Lets ask some real questions. Marty, I LOVE your umbrella. Is it for sale? No, no, no. Even though most of the things I own are expandable, the umbrella isn't. It has a very special place in my heart...and my enemies eyes apparently. How false is ACH? Very much. He escapes the reality of his poor life that includes playing video games and reading comics by competing inside the ring. Well tonight, The Villain will bring him out of his fantasy world and throw him back in the reality. Are you going to gouge ACH's eye tonight? I might. I mean I wasn't going to do it but now that JoJo pissed me off I might go for it. I can see you don't wish to be interviewed anymore. Thank you for your words. You're welcome. It was great talking to you. (Scurll walks away) MATCH 4: The Briscoes (Jay and Mark) vs The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian) Addiction pull of a win at 16 minutes. Near the end of the match, Kaz distracts the ref while Daniels hits the low blow on Jay and pokes Mark in the eye. Kaz comes in and he & Daniels hit the Celebrity Rehab on Mark for the win. (After the match, Jay storms the ring and knocks Daniels with a rolling elbow before hitting Kaz with Jay-Driller. Jay then hoists Daniels on his shoulders and he & Mark hit Daniels with Doomsday Device before walking to the back) MATCH 5: Marty Scurll vs ACH - Singles Match ' ACH taps out at 14 minutes to crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors' (After the match, Scurll picks up the umbrella and heads back in the ring. ACH is slowly getting back up and sees Scurll. Scurll points the umbrella at him and goes to hit him in the eye but stops at the last second. Scurll casually walks away, opening his umbrella to reveal blood splattered all across) SEGMENT 5: (Camera pans to LAX standing all alone in a field) Konnan: Hola Uprising. What you're about to witness in couple of minutes will be nothing short of spectacular or controversial, depending whether you're a proud latino or a gringo. I've said it before, the latinos have been discriminated against for an eternity in the states. And in recent times, that discrimination has spread throughout RRW. And it's slowly consuming the company, it's almost like cancer. It cannot be stopped. That's when we decided to step in. We're the cure to this cancer that is YOU, American Alpha. You represent this discrimination, racism and hate towards latinos. You hate us for what we are, that was established decades ago but we hate you more than you can imagine. We hate you with the burning passion of thousand suns. The very name you two compete under makes us sick to our stomachs. American Alpha. Do you even know what alpha means? It means you're more dominant than everyone else. That's a lie. You're not more dominant than the LAX. We have several tag team titles under our names, Homicide and Hernandez are living legends amongst tag team wrestlers. LAX has dominated tag team divisions all around the world while you two were failing in high school wrestling and the olympics. Yeah, I know you're backstories, Gable and Jordan. One an olympian, the other a high school amateur wrestler, the only thing you have in common is that you both failed. And despite that, you were given an undeserving spot in the chamber match for the tag team titles just because this is a company ran by the americans and of course they're gonna give their own people advantage over the rest. Well no more. Clash of Kings, we're going to win those titles for our own people that have died working under you. And when we do win the titles, our people will rise against the american establishment and prove that the american dream is nothing but smoke and mirrors. But that's for another day. Lets talk about tonight and what we're about to do. In few moments, we're going to change history. We will start a revolution no man has seen before. Tonight, WE'RE GOING TO BURN THE SYMBOL OF THIS CORRUPT NATION, WE'RE GOING TO BURN THE AMERICAN FLAG!! (Homicide hands over the flag to Konnan) Remember the day November 4th. (Konnan burns the flag while Homicide and Hernandez spit on it to deafening boos from the crowd) UPDATE: Moments after the burning of american flag, a large fight occured between the fans from latino section and american fans stationed next to them. Security and police officers were forced to interfere, kicking out dozens of fans from both sides from the arena and arresting several of them. MAIN EVENT: KOTR Round of 4, Drew Galloway vs Austin Aries - Singles Match Galloway and Aries lock up. Galloway locks in the side headlock but Aries grabs his arm for the hammerlock. Galloway takes him down with snapmare and goes for low dropkick but misses as Aries evades. Galloway tries to get up but Aries hits a dropkick of his own. Galloway rolls to the corner but Aries comes in with a corner forearm and pushes him down to the mat. Aries climbs the second rope and hits a dropkick to the back of the head for two count. Aries hits a strong uppercut followed by a running twisting elbow drop. Aries covers but Galloway easily kicks out. Aries goes early for a brainbuster but Galloway knees him in the head and hits an STO for two count. Galloway then works on the head as he applies a modified curb stomp and then hits repeatedly hits curb stomps. Aries kicks out at two. Galloway sends couple of elbows in the head and hits snake eyes in the corner. Aries stumbles out of the corner clutching his head as Galloway hits a big boot for another two count. Galloway then applies a side headlock but Aries fights out of it with elbows to the abdomen. Galloway releases the hold and goes for a clothesline but Aries ducks and rolls him up for two count. Aries then builds some momentum hitting several running flying forearms on Galloway before taking down Drew with an enzuigiri. Aries quickly jumps to the top rope looking for 450 splash but Galloway rolls to the outside. Aries stays on the top anyway and hits a huge double axe handle on Galloway. Aries tries to throw him back inside but Galloway pushes Aries back first the apron. Galloway uses his power to lift Aries and drives him back first in the apron. Aries clutches his back in pain but Galloway hits a snap DDT on the apron. Galloway throws him inside but gets only a two count. Galloway continues to target the head of Aries as he hits a hangmans neckbreaker but Aries kicks out. Galloway gets frustrated and hits a big neckbreaker on the knee but Aries gets his foot on the rope before the three count. Galloway goes for Future Shock but Aries breaks the grip and stuns him with a mongolian chop. Galloway takes a step back as Aries hits him with a powerful rolling elbow! Galloway collapses from the impact and rolls to the outside but Aries hits a suicide dive through the bottom rope! Aries throws him back in and whips him in the corner. Aries goes for a running corner dropkick but Galloway sidesteps causing Aries to crash in the corner. Galloway runs off the ropes and hits the Claymore (running single leg dropkick) but Aries kicks out! Galloway then hits several strong knees in the head and lifts him up tombstone piledriver! Aries however manages to shift weight and lands behind picking Galloway up in the tombstone position and hits it! Aries slums to the mat from exhaustion and is unable to cover Galloway. Aries gets up first and the two exchange forearms. Aries gets the better of exchange and hits a surprise rolling elbow sending Galloway in the corner. Aries picks him up and places him in a tree of woe and goes to the top rope but Galloway pulls him in and drops him with a german suplex! Aries stumbles around the ring and Galloway pulls him for the future shock and hits it! Aries barely manages to kick out! Galloway lifts him up in a suplex position but Aries grounds himself and hits the front suplex on the ropes. Galloway stays on the ropes but Aries hits a swinging neckbreaker off the ropes. Aries climbs to the top rope and hits the 450 splash but Galloway stays alive! Aries goes for brainbuster but Galloway pushes him off. Aries again goes for the brainbuster but Galloway pushes him off once more but Aries knocks him down with a rolling elbow. Galloway is laying stomach first on the mat as Aries hits a punt to the head before deadlifting him for the brainbuster! Aries hits it and finally gets the win! Winner at 21 minutes, Austin Aries (After the match, Aries celebrates while Galloway looks on disappointed as Uprising goes off air)